Soul of the Sword
Quests Location Quest Giver: Narathzul Arantheal NPCs: Narahtzul Arantheal Locations: Zelara's Tomb, Description After the release of Narathzul, he decides that now both of you should set off on a quest to recover an ancient artifact of extreme power, the Soul Flayer. The Soul Flayer is the only weapon that can kill a Light-Born. Walkthrough To the Temple *Barateon's Ambush As soon as Narathzul finishes describing the quest, he starts to take the lead and head for the the temple.Suddenly, he becomes attacked by Barateon's Battlemages who automatically become hostile towards you. Having successfully dealt with them, Narathzul will mock Barateon and his futile efforts to stop him, Narathzul, from taking his revenge. Barateon's voice responds that Narathzul shoud be eliminated as he poses a threat to the whole world of Nehrim. After the conversation Narahtzul regards using teleport as a safer means of reaching the Temple of the Soul Flayer. *Into the Temple Narathzul Arantheal will teleport both of you close to the temple ruins. Follow him while he leads you to the entrance to the temple and enter the Temple of the Soul Flayer (Soul Flayer Temple). The Temple of the Soul Flayer (level 1) *Explaining the Tactics Follow Narathzul as he leads you through the temple. T ogether with your companion step onto the crated platform and the platform will start to move downwards. Once the platform has reached its destination, Narathzul Arantheal will instruct you about the temple and its structure. Originally, the road to the Hall of the Soul Flayer was designed that the successful entry should require cooperation of two people. That is why, the road in front of you forks and, consequently, both of you will have to part for the time being. In order to reach the Soul Flayer you need to depend on each other and open each other's way. Thanks to Narahtzul's magical abilities he will be able to communicate with you withouth the necessity of being by your side. You will simply hear his voice. *Initial instructions 1. Take the right 'path ( he will take the path on the left) Narathzul will inform you that he cannot proceed further as his way is blocked by a locked door. He asks you for help in locating a switch that would open the door. 2. Go straight on and step on a '''pressure plate i'n front of a closed gate. It will open the gate for Narathzul. Similarly, Narathzul finds another pressure plate and he steps on it enabling you to move forward, as your gate opens. Enter the room and you will find yourself in a huge chamber. *Activate the Mechanism Look up. You will see Narathzul Arantheal on the balcony above, ober the purple mechanism. He will inform you that now it is your task to figure out how to activate the mechanism in order to open the next door. Examine the chamber carefully. You should notice the following things: - Pressure Plate (fixed to the northern wall) - 3 purple mechanism ( one with two switches : left, right) - 2 blue mechanisms - 1 mechanism in the middle of the room ( the area with lava) with no sphere inside The easiest way to open the door/activate the mechanism: 1. The '''Pressure Plate is closest to you, so press it --> look up. A hole in the ceiling will start to form and a purple beam of light will appear. 2. Approach every 'mechanism with the sphere inside (so not this one in the centre of lava) and activate the '''shperes '(press: Activate) . When the mechanism is activated, the sphere will move upwards. In the end, you should have '''five '''raised spheres altogether. 3.Go back to the purple mechanism with two switches (left, right).Pressing the switches operates the beams of light from this sphere. The easiest order of pressing the switches: -'''LEFT- the beam moves to the right and directs at a purple sphere. Effect: A glowing green sphere appears in the central mechanism (the one surrounded by lava) -'LEFT'- the beam aims at the wall. Effect: Nothing happens. -'LEFT'- the beam directs at another purple sphere. Effect: the green ball raises. -'LEFT'- the beam points at the green ball. Effect: the door at the back of the room opens. Go through this door. *Take the Large Crystal Again, Narathzul will be unable to move forwards, as his way is blocked. Go straight and step on a pressure plate (switch) to open the gate for your companion. Go along the tunnel and be careful for some traps. Go upstairs and you will be attacked by two Photophobic Creatures which instantly die. When you enter a huge chamber a few spiders will attack you as well. Kill them and keep to the main road. You will hear Narathzul's voice telling you that the Crystal here looks important and you should take it. Look up. Narahtzul is standing on a bridge above you and there is a''' Large Crystal''' underneath the bridge. Go to this room and take the Large Crystal. In the meantime, Narathzul will notice a pressure plate which will open the door northwards. Go there. You will find yourself in a hugechamber infested with spiders. Get rid of them and climb the stairs up. Narathzul will inform you that he also found a Crystal and took it. Approach and enter the door to The Temple of the Soul Flayer. The Temple of the Soul Flayer (level 2) The Great Cavern The Drawbridges Margic Portal 1 Magic Portal 2 The Temple of the Soul Flayer (level 3) Tips Notes Following Quest The Leader Returns